Get Out of My Dreams and Into My Car
by gettingcrazywiththecheezewhiz
Summary: Based on this GKM promt:' Kurt and Blaine try role playing as James Bond Kurt and a Bond girl Blaine . They end up failing and having giggly, sweet sex instead. SMUT ALERT


**Okay. I saw this on GKM and I really liked the idea so I decided to do it. BUT I CAN'T POST IT IN THE GKM YET BECAUSE I NEED TO WAIT TIL THE NEXT PART STARTS. WAHH. So I decided to post it here and yeyyyy.**

** To people following my other fics, I'm working on updates! I promise! I'm actually planning on doing two at the same time. One of them is 'Undetermined' and the other is a new one. I also really want to update 'A House is Not a Home' because I generated ideas for that too! Annnnd thanks to anyone who suffered through my rambling up here. Enjoy!**

**~Also there's bottom!Blaine in this fic so if you don't like that, don't read this.**

* * *

Sex isn't something that's funny. Sure there's the occasional giggle or laugh but it's never actually 'almost roll off the bed' hilarious.

Then why is Kurt sitting on his knees on his bed, wondering why his boyfriend is laughing so hard he's doubled over and holding his stomach?

"I don't get what's so funny," Kurt says cooly as he folded his arms across his bare chest. He and Blaine had nearly completed the process of undressing each other as they were in bed in only their boxers and Kurt was hard his dick ached. It was obvious that Blaine had an erection too but there he was laughing his ass off.

Blaine stops laughing to look at Kurt adoringly and stroke his back. "Just the way we were talking," Blaine said a smile still on his face.

"Was I not convincing enough as James Bond?" Kurt asked placing his hands on his hips.

"No, it's not that!" Blaine said quickly as he got up so he was face to face with Kurt. "Let's face it, I'm not very convincing as a Bond girl and besides… I'd rather have sex with Kurt Hummel than James Bond any day."

Kurt smiles as he realizes just how amazing of a boyfriend he has. "Well in that case," he says in a low voice as he leans forward and captures Blaine's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Not to mention you told me to get out of your dreams and into your car," Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips. Kurt laughed a little bit and rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush, you," he said leaning Blaine back onto the bed.

"Your wish is my command, Mr. Bond," Blaine said in a low, dramatic voice. Kurt rolled his eyes again and reattached his lips to Blaine's. He swore he heard Blaine chuckle again but he kissed Kurt back nonetheless.

Kurt moved so he was straddling Blaine's waist as he traced Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue. Blaine hummed in response and parted his lips so Kurt could slip his tongue into his mouth, his own tongue meeting Kurt's stroke for stroke. Blaine right hand stayed planted on Kurt's waist while his left trailed over the swell of Kurt's ass, pushing his boxers down a little bit.

"Whenever we have sex, your hands go straight to my ass," Kurt whispered as he kissed down Blaine's jaw and neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin gently.

"I quite like your ass," Blaine whispered back, moving his other hand to Kurt's ass as well. "It's a pretty great ass."

"Hmm," Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck. "I'm glad you think so." He continued his work on Blaine's neck as he rolled his hips down onto hos boyfriend's. He heard Blaine emit a whine above him as their erections rubbed together through their underwear.

"Kurt, please," he panted and squirmed beneath Kurt.

"Please, what, baby?" Kurt asked in a husky voice.

"Please, touch me," Blaine breathed. "I need you to touch me, Kurt."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck so he could look at him. Everything about him was perfect. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I might do you one better," he muttered against his lips.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are like this?" Blaine replied in a strained voice.

"Once or twice," Kurt said as he slipped Blaine's boxers off and tossed them to the side. He then took Blaine in, sinking down on his length as far as he could go. Blaine moaned and reached down to stroke Kurt's hair lovingly. Kurt peered up at Blaine through his eyelashes, loving the way his boyfriend was falling apart over this while he ran his tongue over the head of his cock.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whined. "As incredible as this is, I'm going to come the second you get in me." Kurt pulled off of Blaine's length and nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said petting his side.

"Never apologize for that," Blaine said pulling Kurt up into a searing kiss. Somehow in the midst of this kiss, Blaine had managed to get Kurt out of his underwear and toss them off of his bed.

"I'm going to stretch you out now, okay?" Kurt told Blaine, placing a sweet kiss on his lips as he reached over to Blaine's bedside table for the bottle of lube and a condom. They hadn't reached a point in their relationship where they could sleep together without stretching the other out. They'd tried once and it didn't turn out very good.

Kurt coated his fingers with lube and reached behind Blaine, tracing his fingers down his ass until he found his entrance. Blaine hissed a little as Kurt inserted a finger. Kurt looked up, his eyes fill with concern.

"I'm okay," Blaine said smiling down at him and stroking his cheek adoringly. Kurt smiled back as he inserted another finger and continued to rut them in and out of him and putting in new finger when Blaine said he was ready.

"Kurt, I'm ready," he panted. "I need to feel you now." Kurt rolled the condom onto himself and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. Blaine gasped when Kurt slid himself in.

"Move," Blaine breathed as he hooked his legs on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt started to move his hips so he was thrusting in and out of Blaine's perfect ass.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moaned as his own hips jutted up to meet Kurt's movements. "You feel amazing."

"And you look absolutely gorgeous," Kurt replied huskily as he sped up his movements and changed his angle. As soon as he did that, Blaine's reactions grew more erratic. He was louder, his eyes were squeezed tight. This kind of behavior told Kurt that Blaine was getting close but he was trying to hold it in so it wouldn't end as soon.

"Come on," Kurt said in seductively. "Come for me, Blaine." And he soon did. Kurt was positively in love with the look on Blaine's face when he when he reached orgasm. The way his eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted. It was enough to cause Kurt to come soon after.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine and watched him as he laid in a heap, breathless with his eyes shut. He pulled off the condom, tied it up and tossed into the nearest trash can. He then got up to get wet wipes to clean Blaine up as he covered in his own come.

"Where're you going?" he whined from across the room.

"I'm cleaning you up," Kurt said retreating back to the bed with a few wipes in his hands. He sat down next to Blaine and wiped his come off him then tossed the wipes into the trashcan too. "I don't want you to get come all over your sheets."

"I don't care," Blaine said sweetly as he pulled Kurt back down to him and started to gently kiss his neck. Kurt chuckled and stroked his hair.

"I just don't think your parents would take to lightly to us ruining your sheets so I figured I'd clean it up for them," he said.

"I _did _get a great view from here," Blaine said looking up at him and smiling sleepily. Kurt kissed his lips and pulled a blanket up and over them.

"Let's get some sleep, you're already drifting."

"Okay. Good night, Mr. Bond," Blaine giggled.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED 8D**


End file.
